Diabetes Mellitus is a feared and complex disorder. It has been a most distressing disease that can develop to a seriously life threatening condition. For ages, society was resigned to accepting various methods and medications that became a standard with no real hope for a cure, or drastic eradication of the disease. In fact, many of the drugs used cause serious side effects.
A most important indicator of the ability of the body to deal with the complications of diabetes is the glycated hemoglobin HbAlc, that gives an integrated reading of the level of blood glucose. While all other known methods and medications help lower the glucose level at limited periods of the day or night time, the HbAlC remains higher than the normal 4.3 to 6.7 range regardless of the insulin dosage and other medicines. No full cure is expected or hoped for by the present regimens. The described method herein is new and unique, and actually reduces the HbAlc reading to the normal levels and for all patients. This method has actually cured some patients of both types I and II diabetes to such a degree that they stopped taking any medication while leading normal lives.
The knowledge gained by the inventors through years of research, testing, and development work on tens of ancient folk herbs and methods, gave an incentive to aim to identify active beneficial components and ingredients, in dealing with various diseases. The result of the work of the inventors indicated that Pelargonium Graveolens contains substances that are beneficial and helpful in treating several diabetic complications. Our continuing studies and experiments on animals, mice, rats, and rabbits, and later tests on human volunteers, enabled the inventors to identify and effectively employ Linalool for treating and preventing, and in some cases, curing Diabetes Mellitus.
Numerous tests were conducted on various types of animals using:
Water extract of Pelargonium Graveolens plant.
Crude oil of the extract of the plant (Geranium Oil) which contains mainly Linalool, Geraniol, Citronellol, Eugenol.
Linalool oil
Each of the components above was tested alone, and in combination with other substances, such as Vitamin E, and observations were made regarding contribution to hypoglycemic effects. It became ultimately evident and clear to us, that Linalool is a potent, effective, and active hypoglycemic ingredient.
Linalool can be obtained naturally from the labiate family plants, or could be chemically synthesized, maintaining the same hypoglycemic effect. Our further work and tests led us to perfect a method for utilizing Linalool in several forms for curing, treatment, control, and prevention of Diabetes Mellitus.